Sin
by wittyness
Summary: Warnings: A lot of craziness, incredible angst, mentions of drugs, underage drinking, underage club hopping, saucy cage dancers, Sexual themes. Dante started humming. "A spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down…" "Oh not that shit again! My mom used to feed that stupid song to me and my sister when we were little! Stupid slutty Mary Popins and her mind control!"
1. Chapter 1

_That's right I'm back and this time I'm going to work my magic for Luci again. She asked for; "New!Dante with a fucked up attitude and issues and I want adorable Nero with a sexy side." _

_Note: She said slutty but I don't think Nero can be slutty I'll try Luc but he will probably just come out a bit slutty not like how you want._

* * *

Sometimes I would walk down the street that housed pulsing lights and booming music just so that I could feel a tad bit more alive. I would breathe in the smoke, cigarette and marijuana alike, just to pretend I was the one taking the drags. I would comb my hair and get dressed up just so I could pretend that I was actually going to step into one of the mysterious clubs that called my name. Hell, I even brought money and an unused fake ID with me; deluding myself into thinking I could ever actually use it. How pathetic have I become?

All the scandalously men would stare at me as I tried to sway my hips confidently, sometimes they would laugh, sometimes they would cat call me yelling 'honey' and 'baby.' I liked the attention though, even when I knew they could see through my charade.

I was nothing but a sad eight teen year old religious goody two shoes virgin. Nothing but a closet reject with a strict father.

My appearance didn't help my case either. I had soft blonde almost white hair that had just a slight wave to it, going perfectly with my baby face and big blue eyes. Jesus, I can't even count how many times I've been called adorable in my lifetime. Girls would coo at me and parents would gush, it made my insides turn with disgust.

I wish for once some one would look at me as if I were a threat, as if they were scared to cross me.

Of course, it's hard to look threatening when you're five foot six inches tall. All anybody wants to do is hug you and care for you, whisper how cute you are and cuddle you. Well I'm tired of being taken care of; I want somebody who will tell me the fucking truth for once!

I want…I want to be abused and used and thrown around. Call me a fucking whore and bang me against the wall. Scream at me and call me names, I'll yell back and we'll get crazy together. We'll break dishes and beat each other up, screaming bloody murder about how much we wish the other was dead. We'll tear up pictures and grow hysterical, choking on tears and trying hard to keep our lungs going.

For those moments, I'll hate you, and you'll hate me, and that….that's where we'll find our common ground. For five fucking seconds the world will stop and everything will make sense. I'll look at you and you'll look at me and all of a sudden we'll break into a million pieces. Tears will be flowing equally and at that moment we'll need everything from one another.

Then everything will turn fully and mere seconds later you'll be screwing me into the carpet. I'll be moaning your name and you'll be doing the same with mine and everything will just…fall into place.

Because that's what nonstop romances were, dramatic and painful but also utter bliss, something I may never achieve if my father keeps setting me up with good wholesome Christian girls that didn't catch my interest at the least.

They all came, hair done nicely, makeup done precisely, and smiles that showed how dense they were. They would all light up at first glance, obviously trying to resist the urge to run up and hug me like insane idiots.

And that what most of them were, complete and utter idiots. They prattled on about college and clothes, occasionally relaying stupid 'comical' story about something they had done with their friends in high school. Most of the time I would forgot to laugh when laughter was called for, only to be suddenly pulled back to earth by the soft giggle from the other side of the table and then a few seconds later accompanied by a scowl.

Honestly, I didn't care. Not because I was completely cold hearted, I wasn't, I just think they could do better then a closeted homo that dreams about wild gay sex every night. Seriously, even if there isn't really anything taking up space underneath all that dye and horrid hair extensions, I still think it would be cruel to lead any one of them on.

So I've taken a liking to basically day dreaming through each date. Mostly I would just drift off and imagine I was sitting across from somebody else, somebody that I had been practically stalking for the last couple months.

His name was Dante, an upper class man at Radiant Garden University. He towered over me, as did everyone, with his lanky built figure and perfect toned muscle that showed nicely through most of his tight black shirts. His hair was jet black and cropped to the perfect length, with the exception of one hair that always seemed to hang out over his forehead. Oh how I wanted to push that hair out of the way, just so that I could feel how silky it was. Though, he'd probably A. Shove me, B. call me a fag, and C. Proceed to make a joke to his friends about how dangerous his sexiness was.

Because that's just the kind of person Dante was, mean snarky and all about being conceited and giving attitude. He was everything I wanted and everything I wanted to be. But most of all, he was all I could never have. He was nothing more then my roommate's brother and that's all he'll ever be. Of course, he would live on as the boy who conquered all my wet dreams but that was another story entirely.

Feeling slightly dejected all of a sudden, I made a retreat as far away from the pulsing night clubs as possible. Everything was making me just….nauseous, I no longer dared to be rebellious, instead I forced my way into my small blue car and warily sped off to safer territory.

* * *

_Oh if anyone is wondering Lucinda is my Beta and a great person. She's the one that pushes me to update and write for you all._


	2. Chapter 2

It's 4:15 and I can't sleep so I decided to torture Nero just a bit. Also I'm sorry if there are typos.

* * *

Blue eyes stared at me with blatant intensity. I reached for him unembarrassed, I knew he wanted me too, oh how I knew. You don't look at someone like…like they are the only thing that has ever existed and deny loving them at the same time. It's impossible. But good god, why was he teasing me so? Why was he undressing so…so painstakingly slow, it was almost cruel.

He smirked in approval as I eyed him hungrily. Smirky bastard, always making everything difficult for me. He ran a steady hand through his silky hair before hooking a lone thumb on the slide of his unbuckled jeans.

"Off." I hissed. And so his smirk grew into a very mischievous smile before feigning faux shock.

"My, my, little Nero is being such a demanding naughty boy, what demon has possessed him to shed his goody good ways?" His eye lashes fluttered dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, becoming frustrated, my nether regions twitched angrily.

"Quit being such a cock tease and get the fuck over here before I attack you!"

Dante finally shoved his pants down with a growl. Within a flash, he was on top of me, breathing heavily.

"And so violent! I never would have pegged you for someone that liked it rough." I hissed in frustration, there was too much talking going on and not enough fooling around.

"You know its kind of ho-nnphhhh!" I crashed my lips onto his, prying his mouth open immediately with my tongue. Dante instantly shut his big trap.

Take that!

It was close to five minutes later when we finally pulled apart, flush and breathing choppily. I smiled up at him as he hovered over me.

"Ready for some fun?"

...

I woke up gasping like a fish out of water. My eyes were bulging and my lungs just didn't seem to be taking in enough air. Then five seconds later I became aware of the sticky mess that surrounded me. Fuck, not again!

Five seconds after that I became aware of the voices just outside my room.

"Dante, will you make sure to wake Nero, he has a class in an hour and I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate missing it again." Okay so, that was Virgil, and fuck, his brother must be here as well. God sure does love to torture me doesn't he?

"No problem little bro, you keep the fridge stocked and I'll keep acting like I'm a good big brother that does nice deeds out of the goodness of his heart." Dante snorted. Virgil murmured, 'That's the deal.' followed by a sound of the door shutting.

I sighed.

Alone in a dorm with a puddle of sticky substance practically gluing me to my bed, with said person who caused the sticky mess standing quite obliviously in the other room.

And to the devil I ask, is this hell? And the devil shall smirk before instantly turning into Dante, soundlessly answering yes, this is your own personal hell my child. And I shall weep, out of pity more so then anything else, cursing the fates that made something so obviously bad into something so obviously good.

A knock sounded on my door, causing me to curse in frustration. Shit, shit, shit!

"Hey little angel, time to wakey wakey."

I cursed the day Dante had started giving cutesy Nicknames names like 'little angel' and 'sweetie pie' because he was so solely convinced that I was just so fucking innocent and good. Hey, I'm not as innocent as you think Dante. He knocked once more before entering my room without permission. I hastily threw the covers over my self.

"I said its time to get up, whether you go to class isn't really my problem but for the sake of free food I'm giving my end of the bargain alright?" I stared at him incredulously, hoping he would just give up and leave. That or confess his undying love for me but option one seemed a bit more realistic.

Dante huffed and crossed his arms while leaning against my door frame. "Fine, I'll just stand here and wait. I've got all morning baby cakes." I narrowed my eyes, fighting the flush that threatened my face.

Stubborn bastard!

"Uh, could you please just leave for a moment, I promise to get up if you do."

Dante shook his head. "M'stayin here till I see you up and outta bed."

I groaned. "Please just give me a moment to my self."

Dante sighed. "You know I can't resist when you go all doe eyed cutesy on me, it's like you're using freaking mind control on me sweetie pie, and I don't take kindly to somebody fucking with my head." I rolled my eyes. If anything he was fucking with my head, not the other way around.

"A moment to myself then?"

Dante simply slumped his shoulders with a smirk, leaving and closing the door behind him. Probably off to eat us out of house and home once again. God, how does he eat so much and stay so….fit.

A flash of Dante shirtless- which I was graced by the gods when he had decided one day after a four AM jog that it was okay to shower at our dorm because "we were closer". I had gotten up to pee and you can imagine my surprise to find somebody going through our fridge on the way to the bathroom. And not just anybody, a shirtless, soaking wet Dante. Lets just say I had trouble sleeping that night.- flew through my head. I pinched my leg, punishing myself for having such thoughts when I already had a mess to deal with.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath before hoping out of bed. I felt grimy and dirty, both mentally and physically. Feeling mentally dirty wasn't so bad, it actually felt kind good but physically…I wasn't enjoying the smell. I'm sure my sheets didn't appreciate the mess either, shit, I would have to do laundry tomorrow.

I forcefully ripped them off my bed and curled them into a ball; I then proceeded to shove my sheets under the bed for safe measure. With a nosy roommate and a 'in your face' roommate's brother that just so happens to be your uber crush, you can't be too careful.

Okay, wet dream evidence number one, check. Now for the next thing on my list, a much needed shower. I didn't waste time; I simply stripped, turned the temperature tremendously cold- as to rid any threatening arousal- and jumped in. A shower was defiantly what I needed, five seconds in and I could already feel all my worries being washed away.

* * *

I had taken an extra thirty minutes longer then usual.

Honestly? I was afraid to see Dante again. The man was breaking me, even if he didn't know it. He was laughing at my pain, snickering every time I dreamt of him, cackling in my poor attempt of being in denial. Maybe it wasn't right-or mature-of me to cast him as the villain of this whole insane play, but admitting he wasn't at fault meant admitting I was. And that was something I wasn't ready for.

Yes, I'm a cowardly virgin with no back bone.

Get over it.

I crept into the living room, hoping to whoever controlled our good green earth that Dante had decided to leave. However, the sound of sizzling tipped me off that indeed wasn't the case. And this ladies and gentlemen is why I shy away from religion, god truly does hate me.

"Dante?" A clanging noise was coming from the kitchen, as was the sizzling. I stood gaping at the scene in front of me.

"Nero! Have a seat; I made enough for the both of us." He smiled that winning smile of his and I had no choice but to oblige.

"You…you cook?" He shrugged, not embarrassed or impish, just…smiling.

"Me and the little squirt were raised by a single mother." He offered. Dante set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me before filling a plate for himself and plopping down across from me. "I figured it would come in handy every now and then, especially with two brain dead room mates that can't make toast with out burning the house down." Dante took a mouthful and I watched entranced as a pink tongue darted out and licked his upper lip. "And of course the ladies fall down for a guy that can cook angel, don't forget that. One meal and you'll probably get fucked over the counter." Dante took another mouthful and then grimaced. "Actually, a bed may be more preferable. The counter hurts like fuck."

I shoved a piece of bacon into my mouth, knowing speech would betray me. Images of counters and Dante filled my mind. Holy fuck.

"So…got a special lady you thinking bout cooking for? Virgil wont give me any details on your love life, said your all secretive bout it." Dante leaned over the table slightly, smirking. "But you won't be that way with me right Nero? Since we're pals and all, BBF's actually, you don't need to be all double O seven with me. Come on, what's her name? She got nice tits?"

I merely shook my head, trying to imagine Dante with boobs. It was a seriously disturbing thought. I shoved another mouthful into my mouth, trying not to grimace from the mental image.

Dante scoffed. "Then who was the kinky dream about then?"

I abruptly started choking.

Yes, it was like we were stuck in some cheesy comedy. The ones where everything is unrealistic and not really funny at all. Where the main protagonist says something outrageous right when another man is drinking his coffee and that man proceeds to spit it out and chock. Que laughter.

"W-what?"

Dante shrugged. "Your room reeked of cum. either you got laid last night or you had a really really good dream. And seeing as you still look like a virgin, I'd say its outcome number two ladies and gentlemen."

I scowled, no longer spluttering. "And may I ask what a virgin looks like?"

Dante was smirking once again. "Innocent, pure, ignorant to what goes on in this big bad world, take your pick." Of course he sees me that way. If only he knew.

I crossed my arms, still scowling. "What if I wasn't as innocent as you thought? What if I broke the rules every now and then?"

Dante scoffed, eyes darting to the clock on the wall. "You're gonna be late to class." He pointed out.

I jumped out of my seat, hurriedly rushing around my dorm, eyes darting around for things I'd need. Dante was all the while laughing. "Point proven."


	3. Chapter 3

3,000+ words I feel accomplished.

* * *

The weeks went by fairly quietly. Dante Came by our dorm every morning and cooked me breakfast. He'd also occasionally drop by in the middle of the night after his so called 4am 'jogs.'

I dreaded those times when he'd waltzed in shirtless and use our shower. Then he'd proceed to wake me up and we'd play twenty questions.

I learned a lot of interesting things about Dante then. Like how he's never been in love, or how much he loved The Beatles. It was those times that I found him to be much deeper then just a hot guy with a bad attitude. And sometimes I think he found me to be deeper then the innocent Christian boy with innocent Christian values.

So through the questions we ended up finding each other in some small way.

"Does it ever get frustrating? You know, living up to your father's strict religious standards? Isn't it a lot of pressure? Fuck knows I'd never be able to do it." We lay side by side on my bed, it was completely pitch black and the clock read 4:35 AM.

"Sometimes it does. I don't think I could ever live up to the pedestal that man puts me on. I don't think I ever want to." Dante snorted and his arm twitched slightly, brushing against mine. Oh deal lord.

"I for one think you do it quite nicely."

I groaned. "What does it take for me to prove I'm not the innocent boy you make me out to be?"

"Well for starters you could tell me who the mystery person that's been dominating your dreams is?"

"No"

"And may I ask why not?"

"It complicated."

Dante snorted. "You sound just like my brother."

"I'm abrasive, cold, and temperamental?"

"Hm try pouty, adorable, and moody."

"Can we just please skip to the next question?"

"You know I'll never leave you alone about the whole wet dream thing right?"

"I know, but I'm used to pushy people, I grew up with my father after all."

"Ouch. After the things you told me about him, I feel insulted!"

"Well you should."

"Well cutie pie, seems like you have a bit of venom in you after all."

"Dam straight."

And so that was how most nights were spent. We'd eventually fall asleep, Dante would be curled up next to me-which was torture-and when the sun rolled around he'd cook me breakfast. I never asked him about his mysterious '4AM jogs' and eventually he stopped inquiring about my dreams. Things were good for awhile, things were at a standstill and I was much brighter then I was before, or so countless people have told me.

I guess you could say it was Dante who boosted both my spirits and my courage. I guess you could also blame him for my decision to go back to those pulsing mysterious clubs.

Whether you blame him or not, it doesn't really matter.

What matters is unlike all those times I stood outside those clubs, this time I actually went in.

* * *

It was a miracle that the bouncer had accepted my ID. I had this burning nervous feeling brewing in my stomach while he scanned it. He kept looking down at the ID then back up at me, then down again, then back up at me again. After a couple minutes of nerve wracking terror, he finally gave a curt nod before stepping aside. I snatched my ID and grinned.

Victory!

Stepping into the club for the first time was something…unexplainable. It was like the whole world was drowning and this club was a breath of fresh air. The music pounding became somewhat of a heartbeat and all the people dancing were like the blood that flowed through our veins, connecting to our hearts and bringing new life.

Nobody was ashamed either, that was decidedly my favorite thing. Guys, grinding on guys and drag queens and very sexual acts displayed for all to see. It was all a bit much actually, almost like a jolt of energy. I needed to sit down.

"Hey sweetie, you wanna dance?"

And that was how I met Mii. Yes Mii. Whether or not that was his real name is beyond me (no pun intended.) He had a thick accent leading me to believe he was born in Spain or Italy or some other foreign country. He was the only other guy I've ever met that was shorter then me,standing ataround 5"3 with bleach blond hair and a very dark tan that looked somewhat unhealthy.

"No thank you."

I pushed through the crowd of people, hoping to find somewhere to sit. I passed by cage dancers, clad in nothing but animal printed underwear, gaping in awe as one of them winked at me. Finally after passing nine couples making out and/or groping each other, I found the bar and sat at one of the stools. Of course I didn't notice Mii had followed me until the bouncing blond hopped into the stool next to mine.

"I'll buy you a drink, what'll you have cutie?"

How bout a 'get the hell away from me?'

"Uh…"

Shit, come on, I have to know something besides beer and rum and coke. Mii simply grinned and laughed.

"Bartender!" For all of you out there that don't know, Mii has the most feminine voice I have ever heard in my life. Seriously, I think he can rival most girls with how high pitch and girly he sounded. "One June bug for my little friend here and a Strawberry daiquiri for myself sweetheart."

The woman behind the bar eyed the two of us warily. "Mii, are you sure this kid is old enough to be drinking? He looks like a prepubescent pre-teen."

I gaped and scowled at the same time. Who does this bitch think she is? Mii simply waved his hands in the air. "Don't mind Lady, she's one of those lesbian liberal types that are all bitter about men and think vagina rules all." His nose crinkled. "Puh-lease, she's need to stop bitching and stick a tampon up there if you ask me."

Lady promptly threw a balled up napkin at Mii's head. The crazy blond put a hand to his heart in mock hurt. "You know I love ya babe, no need for domestic violence!" Lady snorted before walking to the other side of the large glowing bar. Once she was out of hearing range Mii turned to me. "So let me see it."

My eyebrows drew together. Could this kid get any more insane?

"See what?"

"Your fake ID silly, let me see it."

My eyes grew wide with panic. "How...how do you know it's fake?"

Mii snorted. "Lady may be a cranky penis hating bitch, but she's still got an eye for these sorts of things. Come on, just let me see it!"

I sighed. "Alright." I pulled it out of my pocket and Mii snatched it out of my hands. Then he promptly squealed.

"D'awww your picture is too cute! Ooo and you put that you were exactly twenty one, very nice touch, most people go over board and end up making themselves unbelievably old." He giggled. "Justin? Is that your real name?" I shook my head. "I knew it! You really don't look like a Justin."

How somebody could or could not look like a certain name is beyond me. It was simply just…Mii logic.

"It's Nero actually."

Lady came back with our drinks. Mii stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes before attending to another customer. The blond next to me was grinning.

"You totally look like a Ro."

No, no, no! Why is it every time I say my name is Nero they automatically call me Ro? I say Nero and they're like 'Ro?' It's freaking frustrating!

"Nero." I repeated through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah Ro." Mii downed some of his drink and I eyed mine suspiciously. In all honesty, I've never had a single drop of alcohol in my entire eighteen years of existence. I think we've already established that I'm a prude.

Mii finished his drink-I know. I can't believe it either- and turned to me with a giggle and wide eyes.

"Oh em gee, is this your first alcoholic drink Ro-Ro-poo?"

I mentally pictured Mii being hit by a very large truck. Death to thee at the hands of a metal monster! Then of course my mind drifted to old Godzilla movies-you know the ones where everyone is running and screaming and the special effects or absolutely horrible- and I decided that death at the hands of a giant pissed off monster was much more satisfying. I regrettably nodded with a grimace.

"You're an alcohol virgin! Oh! I wish I had my camera to document the occasion!" I grimaced even further. "Well silly head, what are you waiting for, time to lose your virginity! And to a junebug no less, how fun!"

I sighed. For those of you that are listening, if I die at the hands of this mystery drink, tell my dad…he's an asshole.

I downed the drink with my eyes closed and my nose scrunched together. It took a moment for the flavor to settle in. Then I abruptly started coughing. Mii-being the annoying prick he is- started laughing.

"Yeah, did I mention it's an acquired taste, like sex in a way…" From that moment on, I tuned him out.

Have you ever had a moment where everything is like is all quiet and all you can hear is your thoughts, nothing else? Where everyone around you is blurred out of the picture and all other distractions are flung out of the way? Well that was the moment I was currently having as I stared at a person across the club. With his strikingly handsome features and lean body, only clad in skimpy animal print underwear. His body swayed and twirled and moved in all the right ways.

"Dante?" I whispered.

"huh?" Mii chirped, looking confused at the sudden interruption to whatever he was prattling on about. I jabbed my finger accusingly at the beautiful boy dancing in the cage across the room.

"Mii…do you know what his name is?"

Mii grinned. "That's Dante; he's quite a piece of meat eh?"

The world around me started to spin and shake. This couldn't be real. Could it?

"Dante-Poo!" Mii called and my eyes grew wide. Sure enough Dante turned his head in our direction. His face lit up in a multitude of things for a brief moment, he looked shocked, pleased, scared, and confused all at once. I raised my hand in the air, never taking my eyes off of Dante.

"Lady, I'm gonna need the strongest thing you have stat."

* * *

I was Drunk. Yes, the innocent prude with no back bone was drunk off his ass. How the tables have turned.

I spent the first couple hours after discovering Dante by taking shots of straight up Dante Daniels (Yes, I do see the irony in the names) and downing bouts of tequila. Mii had crept off between my 6th and 7th shot, muttering something about being hung over. I just sat on my little stool laughing and singing to Lady about all my colorful problems.

She was a surprisingly good listener, telling me I was young and I had plenty of years to fix my life. Then of course I had confessed to just how 'young' I was and that's when the alcohol was cut off, much to my chagrin. Thankfully she didn't kick me out of the club though. I think she noticed the fact that I could barely stand up without swaying.

I glanced at the clock, triple taking when it read 33:00AM. "Shit!" I swore. "Its thirty three in the morin…I godwa...I godo getah hum!"

I stood up abruptly, sufficiently causing a rush of dizziness. "Fuck." I took another experimental step forward, something proving difficult when having four…or five legs.

I swayed dangerously. I probably would have fallen and hit my head if it weren't for a pair of warm comforting arms catching me.

"Whoa, close call eh?" I looked up into a pair of warm gray eyes. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my lithe waist. "How bout I take you back to my dorm hm? My roommates are gone for the weekend and we need to get you in a bed so you can sleep this off." I simply hugged myself closer to him.

Things ghosted in the back of my mind, things I was beginning to care less and less about. "Car…bill…fuck." Dante opened the passenger door for me and planted me inside before climbing in on the driver side and revving the engine up.

"I'll pick up your car Monday night, you are no position to be driving right now and relax I took care of the bill, working there has its perks."

I waved my hand around and smiled dreamily. Dante looked between me and the road and sighed.

"Kid, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I giggled. "Your car!"

"That's not exactly what I meant."

I continued to wave my hand around like a wand.

"Why exactly were you in that place to begin with is what I meant to ask."

I giggled once more. "Hot dirty guys!"

Dante laughed half heartedly. "Well that's one way to put it I suppose. Though as far as I knew, you were straight Ro."

"Nero." I hissed. "An as fah as I knews mister, you are a line too."

Dante smirked. "Okay you got me there I guess."

Suddenly a bell went off in my head.

"Oh! I needs tah call Dante so he can see im not inno…inno…" I reach into my pockets frantically.

"Great," Dante deadpanned. "Apparently I'm the one you'll be drunk calling in the future." I nodded with a smile as he pulled his car into park. Dante turned to me with a wary look.

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "Well I'm always happy when you're around Dante! Doya needa ask?"

He gave me and unreadable look, the look somebody gets when they have sudden revelation. He hopped out of the car and opened my door to carry me out bridal style. "You're really not all that heavy Nero, maybe you should eat more." I shook my head, cuddling further into his chest.

Much like the car drive over here, the walk from the car to his dorm room was a short one. I kept snuggling futher and further into Dante's comfy chest, not caring that I was completely giving my feelings away. All there was at the moment was Dante, that's all my universe held. There was no controlling father or abrasive roommate, just Dante and his beautiful smile.

"Do you want some water?" I shook my head, clinging desperately as he tried to set me down onto the couch. Dante simply laughed. "You're going to have to let go of me sometime."

I shook my head like an antsy child. Blasphemy! I wanted to say blasphemy out loud but I'm sure it'd come out more along the lines of 'blueberry!' He sighed and sat on the couch with me in his lap.

"What am I going to do with you kid?"

I looked up at him with glossy eyes. "Keep me with you forever and ever."

Dante fidgeted for a short moment before pulling back to look me dead in the eyes. "Tell me about the dream." He demanded. Some small part of my brain was shouting 'no!' Unfortunately a larger majority was shouting 'yes yes yes!'

"You always like to tease me in the dream; it's not very nice Dante. Kinda like how you tease me in real life. Always flaunting your ridiculously taut body and acting as if it were no big deal. Defiantly not nice."

So apparently I'm a very very honest drunk. And even when I knew what I was saying was stupid, I just couldn't stop the word vomit from spilling out. Well at least my speech isn't slurred anymore, guess I can take that as a good sign.

"I'm always chasing you around and acting crazy you never even seemed to notice!" Dante grimaced. "See! Even now you probably think I'm a total freak."

"No! I don't, really, I'm just you know…a little surprised is all."

"Of course you are, because I'm so fucking innocent right? Never thought the little angel had dreams about riding your-" Dante waved his hands in the air frantically.

"Whoa whoa, maybe you should take a nap before you say something you may regret." I shook my head like an antsy child. I was going to get what I want no matter what, and what I want is Dante.

I leant my face forward, attempting to close the small space between us. Dante noticed quickly what was happening, abruptly turning his face and trying hard to pry my fingers from their death grip. I stared at him for a long moment while my insides burned and festered, Dantes expression left me feeling utterly sick.

"Don't…don't you want me?" I felt like crying.

Dante looked at me torn. "I…I do but fuck…"

Since I couldn't kiss his lips, I resolved in kissing his neck. His back was arching but he was still pushing me away. Don't deny it Dante, be a sinner with me. I nibbled on his earlobe, biting down hard, and then licking the spot tenderly. Somehow I could feel Dante's defenses breaking. That's it; just give in.

"Fuck me." I whispered huskily into his ear. He tensed, defenses completely back up, building enough strength to push me off all together. Dante quickly crawled onto the other side of the couch, putting as much distance between us as possible. I stared at him, eyes glistening, the sick feeling in my stomach growing.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

I shook my head furiously, feeling rejected and pissed off all at the same time.

"I want you!" I shouted, dignity lost, hormones racing. "Why won't you just fuck me?"

No answer.

"What happened to that guy that talks about all his glorious lays, that guy that acts like such a fuckin rebel?!"

Dante continued to stare without answering; his expression mirrored that of a trapped animal.

"Poser!" I screamed. "Liar!" I waved a finger at him accusingly. "All you do is lie lie lie! You always say I'm trying to live up to the pedestal my fathers put up for me. Well what about the one you've put up for yourself? You act all tough around your friends, even your brother, but you turn into some sort of pansy when it comes to me? Pathetic."

"I-"

"Save it."

"No!" Dante hissed. "Who the fuck do you think you are, waltzing into my life and fucking everything up? Who are you to tell me who the fuck I am?"

I tried to act nonchalant as tears stung my eyes. "I'm half drunk, unfortunately, so everything is blurry and everything stings ten times worse then if I were sober or at the very least fully drunk, so rejection is hitting me like a bitch at the moment. I think I have the fuckin right to be pissed off."

"Are you seriously telling me that you're pissed off that I wont fully take advantage of you while you're in a half coherent state? You have problems Nero. Get help."

I hissed, staggering to my feet, fully prepared to try and beat the shit out of a guy twice my size. "Fuck you!" a tear rolled out. A traitor tear as I so lovingly called it. Dante stood up, approaching me slowly and cautiously. "I hate you! I hope you fucking die, I hate you so much." Dante grimaced even further. "I-I...I…"

There was that sick feeling again.

Except this time, I could feel vile rising in my throat. My face went slack as I clutched my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom.

"Fuck!"

Dante cursed, running after me.

Suddenly I flung myself at the little white toilet, heaving my lunch-and my first alcoholic encounters- into it. I was crying now, sobbing actually. Dante was there of course, holding my hair and clutching my arm.

I felt myself tipping to the side to which Dante responded by clutching me tighter. I kept sobbing and gagging and apologizing like a broken record. Dante kept saying it was okay and cooing my name. Then somehow 'I'm sorry's' turned into 'I love yous.'

"God I love you so much." I sobbed, not even realizing how pathetic I sounded. I felt more vile as I violently heaved once more. In the back of my mind I heard Dante sigh, stroking my hair lightly.

"Angel, what have you gotten yourself into?" He murmured, the sounds of gagging and puke hitting water almost drowned out his voice.

Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in horror sometime later to a pitch black room, on a bed that was entirely too lumpy and uncomfortable to be mine. The entire night was one big giant blur, everything morphed together causing me to question which parts had been a dream and which had been reality. I recalled finally going inside that club, having a drink or two, meeting that crazy blond Mii…and everything after that was very unclear. Maybe Mii laced my drink with Ruffies when I wasn't looking.

Or maybe on my way home I was abducted by aliens and they knocked me out and did horrible experiments on me and in a couple weeks I'm going to wake up with a huge pregnant belly that's carrying a mutant life force.

Okay, so maybe I just got really drunk and ended up having sex with some random guy at the club-fingers crossed it wasn't Ruffie slippin Mii. Though…I don't feel any different. Wasn't I supposed be looking at the world through a whole new set of eyes? Or at the very least wasn't there supposed to be a whole big party thrown in my honor, with crazy party goers cheering 'You're finally a man!' Then again, my very angry 'my son is very much straight' father might not be so proud.

I sat up quickly before falling immediately back down. It was like in one of those one-on-one marvel video games, where you think: 'that is entirely unrealistic. He wouldn't just fall back that easily.'

Apparently I was wrong because right now I feel like I just KO'ed.

"Fuck." I groaned, clutching my painfully throbbing head, thrashing my feet around manically. Then suddenly I hit something at the foot of the bed, immediately causing me to freeze as the 'thing' I kicked yelped in surprise. I clutched my head, rolling over to try and throw myself off the bed.

"Nero?" I froze for the second time in ten seconds, closing my eyes and trying desperately to remember what the hell happened.

Dante was definitely in there some where, however the jury's still out on which parts of it were dreams. Though some horrifying part of me was saying the part where I blatantly threw myself at him was very much reality.

"Oh god." I squeaked.

What the fuck have I done?

I could see the outline of Dante's form as he sat up and stretched. "How're you feeling?" was all he asked. No 'Are you a fag' accusations what-so-ever. Well maybe Dante contracted some 'one night only Short term memory loss.'

"Well, have you ever seen the movie Scanners?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never gotten around to watching it, no."

"Well there's this one part where this guy's head explodes. That's how I'm feeling at the moment."

Dante laughed lightly. "I have just the thing for that: Granny's special 'hangover-be-gone' concoction."

"I don't know whether to be more scared that you used a scarcely vague word that my middle school lunch lady used to use or that your 'Granny' got drunk so many times that she needed to make such a thing."

I sat up experimentally, this time withstanding the over powering ach and the constant metaphors of classic arcade games and KO.

"Gran was…an eccentric. I actually lived with her up until I graduated from high school." Dante's voice wavered a bit, sounding wistful.

"And now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Now she lives in some retirement center that smells awful. Not my choice. If I had it my way, she'd live with my uncle Max. But of course, my mother has to suddenly jump in when everyone's doing just fine and fuck everything up."

I didn't ask any further questions after that and Dante looked thankful, each of us walking to the kitchen in thoughtful silence. Dante flipped the light switch on and immediately I turned into a vampire, shielding my eyes as they burned painfully-only adding to the pounding that tortured my head.

"Is there anyway to do this without frying my eye sockets?"

Dante sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. stings doesn't it?" I didn't have to answer for him to know that it burned like a million STD's suddenly hitting my eyes. "That'll teach you not to get hammered sweetie pie."

I groaned. "Please?" Stupid Dante and his stupid Nicknames stupidly making it impossible to think clearly. Wasn't getting drunk off my ass enough to finally break my 'innocent angel' image?

"Fine. Honey scented candles it is."

I'm at Dante's apartment at five o'clock in the morning, nobody's here but me and him while he makes some mystery concoction.

Oh, and the room's only light sources are dimly lit candles.

Fuck payback, Irony's a bitch.

I stared at the little wax candles as they were pulled out and lit one by one. "And why exactly do you own a million girly scented candles?"

Dante shrugged. "My roommates think it gets girls in the mood. You know, help em' spread their legs faster."

"And do they?"

Dante paused for a moment; even in the limited light I could tell he was thinking over how to answer that.

"Wouldn't know," He said hesitantly. "Never had sex with a girl before."

I gaped, lost as to what that meant. "So you lied when you said you're not a-"

"I didn't lie. I'm not a virgin. Plain and simple."

Nope, still don't understand what the fuck he's talking about.

"But…" Dante stopped sticking stuff in the blender to turn and look at me.

"What exactly don't you get about that statement Nero? I'm. Not. A. Virgin."

Sorry, I'm still trying to work this through.

"But you just said you've never had sex…"

"With a girl."

Not with girls. No girls. Sex…but no girls. Dante, sex, no girls. And then it finally clicked and I immediately turned bright red.

Oh.

**OH.**

_Oh._

I spluttered indignantly, trying to grasp this new piece of information. "Oh." I squeaked.

"Yeah." He whispered.

And that was that. Nothing else was said on the subject of Dante's sexuality. We didn't discuss whether or not Virgil knew. We didn't discuss Dante's interesting job at the nightclub I had stumbled into. We didn't even set a bar on how open Dante was about his sexuality. Though judging by the fact that we weren't discussing anything on the subject, its safe to say he wasn't very open at all.

Dante smiled as we both sat at his unused dining table, pushing a cup -full of what can only be described as vomit- in front of.

"Uh, are you trying to kill me? Because I'd much prefer a clear gunshot wound to the head."

Dante Snorted. "Kids now of days. They'll drink any nasty tasting shit with alcohol in it but they wont drink something that'll make them feel better."

"You're only two years older then me! And may I point out you didn't deny that this drink falls under the 'nasty shit' category."

Dante started humming. "A spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down…"

"Oh not that shit again! My mom used to feed that stupid song to me and my sister when we were little! Stupid slutty Mary Popins and her mind control!"

Dante stared at me, mouth slightly agape, eyes burning into mine. I went over my last sentence trying to figure out what had offended him. What, was he a closet Mary Popins enthusiast?

"What?"

Dante shook his head, a look of curiosity spreading on his face. "Nothing. It's just…I've never heard you talk about your mom before. Even after all those twenty question sessions, I still know nada. I mean, I knew you had one at some point but…yeah. And your sister…I never knew you had a sister"

For a moment, I felt my defensive nature rising. "So? You never talk about your dad. And the only time you talk about your mom is when you're insulting her."

"That's different."

"I don't think it is."

Dante sighed, drumming his fingers on the table. It was silent for maybe ten minutes before he actually spoke up.

"I never knew my dad." Dante's eyes cast downwards, shame written across his beautiful face. "My mom had some crazy one night stand, they planned on dating afterwards but of course once my mother found out she was pregnant, the asshole skipped out on her. I know his name was Sparda and that he has gray eyes, other then that I have no clue. Not even a last name."

He sighed once more. "Then a couple years later my mother met this guy named Arius, they ended up getting married a few months later, conceiving Virgil and successfully making my childhood a living hell. Arius wasn't what you would call 'a stand up guy.'"

Dante shuddered. "And why I always insult my mother? One very important thing on a long list of reasons, she skipped out on me when I was ten." Dante waved dismissively as my expression grew sympathetic. "I don't need you're sympathy. If anything, feel sorry for Virgil. He was stuck with those looney toons until he turned thirteen. I got to live with gran while he had to suffer."

Dante clenched his fists and I had the powerful urge to console him. I decided against the action though, figuring it might make things exponentially worse. Instead I sifted through my mind for the correct words.

"I'm…sorry." Yeah, that'll do.

Dante gave me a sad smile. "The past's the past, no use in dwelling on it. The present however is you." I didn't need any further persuasion, my defenses had fallen. Completely and utterly fallen.

"My mom…she was so entirely sweet and beautiful. She had stunning eyes much like mine and outrageously long brown hair. My dad told me at the time that she was growing it out so it could be donated. I loved that about my mom; she was always giving and never asking for anything in return. From what I remember, my sister was beginning to show similar traits. She was…"

I gulped.

Oh god, I had never talked about this with anyone before. Me and my dad rarely even discussed it. I let my eyes fall shut.

"She was my twin." Dante looked simply shocked, I didn't expect anything less. "She died when I was five. They both did. In a car crash." Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Then suddenly I felt warm arms encircle around me and my eyes shot open. Dante was… he was… Dante was hugging me? Oh dear lord.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, voice breaking slightly. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to push the subject, I can't even imagine…" He shook his head, not finishing the sentence. "I'm sorry."

I relaxed my arms around his mid section, trying not to take too much pleasure in something so entirely platonic. Dante rested his chin on my head which I admit was uncomfortable but…it's a steep price to pay I suppose.

I buried my nose in his chest; he smelled just how I imagined. Nothing corny like cinnamon or sugar. He smelled manly, his apparent axe deodorant mixing with some nameless cologne. Well, to anyone else that is what he smelled like. To me however, he smelled like heaven.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, letting the silence do all the talking and when Dante finally pulled away, I found myself unconsciously clinging to him with desperation. Dante chuckled lightly as I blushed, loosening my arms from their death grip, attention returning to the vomit in front of me as Dante took his seat on the other side of the table.

"Do I seriously have to drink that?"

"Yeah…but before you do, I want to ask you something and I'd prefer it if you didn't spit that out all over me." My heart thumped in anticipation. "Nero," He used my real name not my annoying Neroname. "Are you gay?"

And just like that, the topic I had been worried about was on the table.

"What happens if I say no?"

"We forget last night ever happened."

"And if I say yes?"

"Things start to change."

I looked down at the table, fidgeting slightly. "Yes then. My answer is yes."

Dante nodded expression thoughtful, almost unreadable. I thought the subject was dropped, just as it had been earlier. Boy was I wrong.

"And you're in love with me?"

I spluttered and choked on my own spit, memories from last night resurfacing. How many times had I told him I loved him? Did I love him?

"W-why does it matter?"

"You know why it matters, don't give me that bullshit. It matters Nero. A lot."

"I…I don't know what you want me to say?!"

"Say what you feel!"

Years and years of living with my father has put me on the defensive. I was always on guard reciting the three most important rules. Lie, deny, and play dumb.

"But I don't know what I feel!"

Dante shot up from his chair, causing me to jump. "Oh bullshit! Don't you dare play that card with me! Stop building that wall Ro, you think it keeps everyone out but it doesn't. It really doesn't. Cause' I can see the real you Nero, the strong person that only thinks about others. The kid that puts up with my bullshit on a daily basis. The kid that's lost so dam much in his life and still manages to live. You don't need to put up a defense every time something happens that is out of your control. Forget what your asshole dad wants. Forget what your church wants. Hell, forget what I want. What do you want Nero?"

I looked up at Dante as he clenched his fists, eyes looking extremely vulnerable. It was certainly a surreal moment. I had never seen something like this coming. I thought life was one predictable plotline after another. I mean, a closeted gay kid with a religious father? Not exactly spectacularly original.

I spent every day dreaming about the kind of life I'd live: some unhappy empty existence where I become a doctor or a lawyer-something ridiculously flashy that'd make my father teeming with happiness-and I'd marry some beautiful girl that'd suck my money dry, sucking my hopes dreams along with it. But now everything was different. Suddenly my whole future was changed. Changed in the form of gray eyes and a cocky attitude.

I looked him clear in the eyes, answer already buzzing in my head. "You," I whispered. "I want you."

And that was that. There was no passionate kiss or cheesy romance music playing in the background- usually some annoying high pitch piano. I'm just saying, if I had to choose, I'd much rather have jimmy Hendrix-he didn't even let me in on whether or not he felt the same way. The only recognition that he had heard me at all was the slight upturn of his lovely lips.

"You going to drink that or are you still convinced I'm trying to poison you?" For a second I almost too dazed to comprehend what he was saying. Then suddenly I drew my attention to the cup full of vomit. I glared at the small cup of death.

"Just a spoon full of sugar…" Dante sang under his breath. I waved my hands in the air not wanting to hear another word of that horrid song.

"Fine, fine! I'll drink the dam thing!" I picked the cup up as fast as possible, downing as much as my taste buds could take.

My face immediately scrunched in horror.

"That's fucking awful!"

I ran to the bathroom screaming that I needed to wash my mouth out before the devil drink took my soul. Dante was all the while laughing.


	5. end

Soooo I went on a rampage that lasted hours and this came from it 8,000+ words in one chapter holy crap.

* * *

I awoke in horror sometime later to a pitch black room, on a bed that was entirely too lumpy and uncomfortable to be mine. The entire night was one big giant blur, everything morphed together causing me to question which parts had been a dream and which had been reality. I recalled finally going inside that club, having a drink or two, meeting that crazy blond Mii…and everything after that was very unclear. Maybe Mii laced my drink with Ruffies when I wasn't looking.

Or maybe on my way home I was abducted by aliens and they knocked me out and did horrible experiments on me and in a couple weeks I'm going to wake up with a huge pregnant belly that's carrying a mutant life force.

Okay, so maybe I just got really drunk and ended up having sex with some random guy at the club-fingers crossed it wasn't Ruffie slippin Mii. Though…I don't feel any different. Wasn't I supposed be looking at the world through a whole new set of eyes? Or at the very least wasn't there supposed to be a whole big party thrown in my honor, with crazy party goers cheering 'You're finally a man!' Then again, my very angry 'my son is very much straight' father might not be so proud.

I sat up quickly before falling immediately back down. It was like in one of those one-on-one marvel video games, where you think: 'that is entirely unrealistic. He wouldn't just fall back that easily.'

Apparently I was wrong because right now I feel like I just KO'ed.

"Fuck." I groaned, clutching my painfully throbbing head, thrashing my feet around manically. Then suddenly I hit something at the foot of the bed, immediately causing me to freeze as the 'thing' I kicked yelped in surprise. I clutched my head, rolling over to try and throw myself off the bed.

"Nero?" I froze for the second time in ten seconds, closing my eyes and trying desperately to remember what the hell happened.

Dante was definitely in there some where, however the jury's still out on which parts of it were dreams. Though some horrifying part of me was saying the part where I blatantly threw myself at him was very much reality.

"Oh god." I squeaked.

What the fuck have I done?

I could see the outline of Dante's form as he sat up and stretched. "How're you feeling?" was all he asked. No 'Are you a fag' accusations what-so-ever. Well maybe Dante contracted some 'one night only Short term memory loss.'

"Well, have you ever seen the movie Scanners?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never gotten around to watching it, no."

"Well there's this one part where this guy's head explodes. That's how I'm feeling at the moment."

Dante laughed lightly. "I have just the thing for that: Granny's special 'hangover-be-gone' concoction."

"I don't know whether to be more scared that you used a scarcely vague word that my middle school lunch lady used to use or that your 'Granny' got drunk so many times that she needed to make such a thing."

I sat up experimentally, this time withstanding the over powering ach and the constant metaphors of classic arcade games and KO.

"Gran was…an eccentric. I actually lived with her up until I graduated from high school." Dante's voice wavered a bit, sounding wistful.

"And now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Now she lives in some retirement center that smells awful. Not my choice. If I had it my way, she'd live with my uncle Max. But of course, my mother has to suddenly jump in when everyone's doing just fine and fuck everything up."

I didn't ask any further questions after that and Dante looked thankful, each of us walking to the kitchen in thoughtful silence. Dante flipped the light switch on and immediately I turned into a vampire, shielding my eyes as they burned painfully-only adding to the pounding that tortured my head.

"Is there anyway to do this without frying my eye sockets?"

Dante sighed. "I knew you were going to say that. stings doesn't it?" I didn't have to answer for him to know that it burned like a million STD's suddenly hitting my eyes. "That'll teach you not to get hammered sweetie pie."

I groaned. "Please?" Stupid Dante and his stupid Nicknames stupidly making it impossible to think clearly. Wasn't getting drunk off my ass enough to finally break my 'innocent angel' image?

"Fine. Honey scented candles it is."

I'm at Dante's apartment at five o'clock in the morning, nobody's here but me and him while he makes some mystery concoction.

Oh, and the room's only light sources are dimly lit candles.

Fuck payback, Irony's a bitch.

I stared at the little wax candles as they were pulled out and lit one by one. "And why exactly do you own a million girly scented candles?"

Dante shrugged. "My roommates think it gets girls in the mood. You know, help em' spread their legs faster."

"And do they?"

Dante paused for a moment; even in the limited light I could tell he was thinking over how to answer that.

"Wouldn't know," He said hesitantly. "Never had sex with a girl before."

I gaped, lost as to what that meant. "So you lied when you said you're not a-"

"I didn't lie. I'm not a virgin. Plain and simple."

Nope, still don't understand what the fuck he's talking about.

"But…" Dante stopped sticking stuff in the blender to turn and look at me.

"What exactly don't you get about that statement Nero? I'm. Not. A. Virgin."

Sorry, I'm still trying to work this through.

"But you just said you've never had sex…"

"With a girl."

Not with girls. No girls. Sex…but no girls. Dante, sex, no girls. And then it finally clicked and I immediately turned bright red.

Oh.

OH.

Oh.

I spluttered indignantly, trying to grasp this new piece of information. "Oh." I squeaked.

"Yeah." He whispered.

And that was that. Nothing else was said on the subject of Dante's sexuality. We didn't discuss whether or not Virgil knew. We didn't discuss Dante's interesting job at the nightclub I had stumbled into. We didn't even set a bar on how open Dante was about his sexuality. Though judging by the fact that we weren't discussing anything on the subject, its safe to say he wasn't very open at all.

Dante smiled as we both sat at his unused dining table, pushing a cup -full of what can only be described as vomit- in front of.

"Uh, are you trying to kill me? Because I'd much prefer a clear gunshot wound to the head."

Dante Snorted. "Kids now of days. They'll drink any nasty tasting shit with alcohol in it but they wont drink something that'll make them feel better."

"You're only two years older then me! And may I point out you didn't deny that this drink falls under the 'nasty shit' category."

Dante started humming. "A spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down…"

"Oh not that shit again! My mom used to feed that stupid song to me and my sister when we were little! Stupid slutty Mary Popins and her mind control!"

Dante stared at me, mouth slightly agape, eyes burning into mine. I went over my last sentence trying to figure out what had offended him. What, was he a closet Mary Popins enthusiast?

"What?"

Dante shook his head, a look of curiosity spreading on his face. "Nothing. It's just…I've never heard you talk about your mom before. Even after all those twenty question sessions, I still know nada. I mean, I knew you had one at some point but…yeah. And your sister…I never knew you had a sister"

For a moment, I felt my defensive nature rising. "So? You never talk about your dad. And the only time you talk about your mom is when you're insulting her."

"That's different."

"I don't think it is."

Dante sighed, drumming his fingers on the table. It was silent for maybe ten minutes before he actually spoke up.

"I never knew my dad." Dante's eyes cast downwards, shame written across his beautiful face. "My mom had some crazy one night stand, they planned on dating afterwards but of course once my mother found out she was pregnant, the asshole skipped out on her. I know his name was Sparda and that he has gray eyes, other then that I have no clue. Not even a last name."

He sighed once more. "Then a couple years later my mother met this guy named Arius, they ended up getting married a few months later, conceiving Virgil and successfully making my childhood a living hell. Arius wasn't what you would call 'a stand up guy.'"

Dante shuddered. "And why I always insult my mother? One very important thing on a long list of reasons, she skipped out on me when I was ten." Dante waved dismissively as my expression grew sympathetic. "I don't need you're sympathy. If anything, feel sorry for Virgil. He was stuck with those looney toons until he turned thirteen. I got to live with gran while he had to suffer."

Dante clenched his fists and I had the powerful urge to console him. I decided against the action though, figuring it might make things exponentially worse. Instead I sifted through my mind for the correct words.

"I'm…sorry." Yeah, that'll do.

Dante gave me a sad smile. "The past's the past, no use in dwelling on it. The present however is you." I didn't need any further persuasion, my defenses had fallen. Completely and utterly fallen.

"My mom…she was so entirely sweet and beautiful. She had stunning eyes much like mine and outrageously long brown hair. My dad told me at the time that she was growing it out so it could be donated. I loved that about my mom; she was always giving and never asking for anything in return. From what I remember, my sister was beginning to show similar traits. She was…"

I gulped.

Oh god, I had never talked about this with anyone before. Me and my dad rarely even discussed it. I let my eyes fall shut.

"She was my twin." Dante looked simply shocked, I didn't expect anything less. "She died when I was five. They both did. In a car crash." Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Then suddenly I felt warm arms encircle around me and my eyes shot open. Dante was… he was… Dante was hugging me? Oh dear lord.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, voice breaking slightly. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to push the subject, I can't even imagine…" He shook his head, not finishing the sentence. "I'm sorry."

I relaxed my arms around his mid section, trying not to take too much pleasure in something so entirely platonic. Dante rested his chin on my head which I admit was uncomfortable but…it's a steep price to pay I suppose.

I buried my nose in his chest; he smelled just how I imagined. Nothing corny like cinnamon or sugar. He smelled manly, his apparent axe deodorant mixing with some nameless cologne. Well, to anyone else that is what he smelled like. To me however, he smelled like heaven.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, letting the silence do all the talking and when Dante finally pulled away, I found myself unconsciously clinging to him with desperation. Dante chuckled lightly as I blushed, loosening my arms from their death grip, attention returning to the vomit in front of me as Dante took his seat on the other side of the table.

"Do I seriously have to drink that?"

"Yeah…but before you do, I want to ask you something and I'd prefer it if you didn't spit that out all over me." My heart thumped in anticipation. "Nero," He used my real name not my annoying Neroname. "Are you gay?"

And just like that, the topic I had been worried about was on the table.

"What happens if I say no?"

"We forget last night ever happened."

"And if I say yes?"

"Things start to change."

I looked down at the table, fidgeting slightly. "Yes then. My answer is yes."

Dante nodded expression thoughtful, almost unreadable. I thought the subject was dropped, just as it had been earlier. Boy was I wrong.

"And you're in love with me?"

I spluttered and choked on my own spit, memories from last night resurfacing. How many times had I told him I loved him? Did I love him?

"W-why does it matter?"

"You know why it matters, don't give me that bullshit. It matters Nero. A lot."

"I…I don't know what you want me to say?!"

"Say what you feel!"

Years and years of living with my father has put me on the defensive. I was always on guard reciting the three most important rules. Lie, deny, and play dumb.

"But I don't know what I feel!"

Dante shot up from his chair, causing me to jump. "Oh bullshit! Don't you dare play that card with me! Stop building that wall Ro, you think it keeps everyone out but it doesn't. It really doesn't. Cause' I can see the real you Nero, the strong person that only thinks about others. The kid that puts up with my bullshit on a daily basis. The kid that's lost so dam much in his life and still manages to live. You don't need to put up a defense every time something happens that is out of your control. Forget what your asshole dad wants. Forget what your church wants. Hell, forget what I want. What do you want Nero?"

I looked up at Dante as he clenched his fists, eyes looking extremely vulnerable. It was certainly a surreal moment. I had never seen something like this coming. I thought life was one predictable plotline after another. I mean, a closeted gay kid with a religious father? Not exactly spectacularly original.

I spent every day dreaming about the kind of life I'd live: some unhappy empty existence where I become a doctor or a lawyer-something ridiculously flashy that'd make my father teeming with happiness-and I'd marry some beautiful girl that'd suck my money dry, sucking my hopes dreams along with it. But now everything was different. Suddenly my whole future was changed. Changed in the form of gray eyes and a cocky attitude.

I looked him clear in the eyes, answer already buzzing in my head. "You," I whispered. "I want you."

And that was that. There was no passionate kiss or cheesy romance music playing in the background- usually some annoying high pitch piano. I'm just saying, if I had to choose, I'd much rather have jimmy Hendrix-he didn't even let me in on whether or not he felt the same way. The only recognition that he had heard me at all was the slight upturn of his lovely lips.

"You going to drink that or are you still convinced I'm trying to poison you?" For a second I almost too dazed to comprehend what he was saying. Then suddenly I drew my attention to the cup full of vomit. I glared at the small cup of death.

"Just a spoon full of sugar…" Dante sang under his breath. I waved my hands in the air not wanting to hear another word of that horrid song.

"Fine, fine! I'll drink the dam thing!" I picked the cup up as fast as possible, downing as much as my taste buds could take.

My face immediately scrunched in horror.

"That's fucking awful!"

I ran to the bathroom screaming that I needed to wash my mouth out before the devil drink took my soul. Dante was all the while laughing.

* * *

Weeks went by and still nothing was spoken, clarified, or worked out. For all I knew Dante really did have some weird short term memory loss condition.

Though I had noticed some things changing, very small things. Dante was a bit more touchy then before, he'd give me hugs or pat me on the shoulder, his touch lingering a few seconds longer then necessary. He smiled a lot more-that was decidedly my favorite part. He even talked about his life a bit more. Apparently Virgil does know he's gay and he supported his brotherwhole heartedly, they just never talked about it, it was an awkward topic after all.

We talked a bit about Dante's part time job at the nightclub. I thought it was fascinating. Dante thought it was just a way to pay the bills. We had trouble agreeing on certain things-whether it was because Dante had lived much more life then I had, I do not know-especially when it came to discussing my past.

At times I had trouble opening up. Dante saw that. So when it was 'play twenty questions' time, he took his opportunity seriously.

And that was when he finally decided to bring my favorite subject back onto the table.

"Tell me, what's it like to be in love? Never been you see, so I'm curious."

I felt like we were in some twisted romance movie. Not the typical ones where there's a rock ballet-and an annoying high pitch piano-playing in the background and a bunch of weird camera angles were being incorporated into the scene. No, this was a different sort of love story, the kind where you get that funny feeling in your gut, like you know the ending was going to be a tragic one. You keep thinking over and over 'should I just stop the dam movie? Why watch the stupid gushy romance if they're going to just end up unhappy anyways?'

See, no matter who you are,even ifyou're six feet tall with a ridiculous mullet, in the back of your mind you're rooting for a happy ending. Even if you'd never admit it, not even to yourself. Because we've all been there, heart broken, feeling numb on the inside. That's just how life goes. You don't ride off into the sunset with your blushing bride or your charming groom and everything is just happily ever after. You go home to a crappy apartment and you fight and cry and scream, because life isn't easy, life isn't fair. So you secretly wish the best for that happy couple, knowing that movies weren't reality and forcing a movie to produce tragedy was just adding insult to injury.

"S'hard to explain Dante." What other answer could I give? It was the cold hard truth; love was just something…unexplainable.

Dante shrugged. "Explain best you can. I'm not asking for an hour long essay, just a little insight."

I picked my brain for some sort of explanation, some sort of reasoning that could put my feelings into words. "Well…it's like listening to Hey Jude…it's like jogging a few miles and feeling like you've accomplished something...its like traveling to exotic places, because everything is fresh and new and when you get back, home feels a tiny bit better then before you left. But mostly its like waking up on a warm summer day-not those sticky ones where it's hot as fuck and you're sweating like a pig-and smiling because you know you have a whole world ahead of you, you know-at least at that moment, at that point of time- that everything will be alright."

Dante smiled dreamily before quickly changing the topic. "Tell me, what was your sister's name?"

I looked over at him curiously.

"Kyrie."

Dante's smile widened. "That's a very pretty name."

And before I could stop it, I felt myself grinning.

* * *

I had come back to my dorm after a long day of classes to find an envelope and a folded up piece of paper on my bed. At first I was cautious, vaguely remembering the story about those people dying after opening unknown mail. But then I spotted the word 'Dante' and all my fears were put to rest. I opened the envelope.

Ro,

I have no doubt she would have been as pretty as her name.

-Dante

I fumbled for the small folded up piece of paper, hands shaking as I unfolded it slowly. Then my whole word stopped. It was a drawing. A beautiful drawing. The girl in the picture had big blue eyes and long brown hair. She was smiling up at me, face lit up bright, almost as if she were giggling. I read the name written just above her head.

Kyrie.

I nearly cried.

* * *

Two days later, Dante finally came waltzing into my dorm. I tackled him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, screaming to the heavens about how much I loved him. Virgil waltzed into the room moments later. I could have sworn that cold, calculating, hardass Virgil had the hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

"My Grans in town!" Dante crowed happily. He looked like a little kid, so happy and full of life. "They finally let her have some visiting time and she called me yesterday and said she couldn't wait to come see how me and Virgil were doing in college!"

I smiled as we entered the coffee shop. "That's great Dante!"

Dante was beaming, absolutely ecstatic. I ordered a grande mocha as Dante chatted on excitedly about how he never got to see her very often since he started college and how she could finally make him one of her supposedly famous margaritas. I smiled and nodded, sipping on my coffee, heart pounding as he kept on grinning. We walked to a quiet spot on the other side of campus that housed a few old trees where students could sit and study. Then, Dante said something that got my attention.

"I can't wait to introduce her to you!"

And suddenly, it was like I was looking at that picture of Kyrie again, my whole world was freezing as tears stung my eyes. Nobody has ever thought of me in such a light. Nobody has ever cared enough to introduce me to somebody so close to their heart. Nobody has ever made me feel so…loved. Suddenly I dropped a kiss on Dante's cheek and his smile seemed to grow only that much brighter.

It had been like that for the past couple months. We'd hug and I'd kiss him on the cheek and tell him I loved him. He'd smiled and run his fingers through my hair. It was like we were dating…but not dating. We never talked about whether or not we were a couple but we always acted like a couple. It was funny, weird, ironic, and upsetting all at the same time.

I just…really didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. Should I be happy or should I be sad? Should I leave things the way they are or take it to the next level? Did Dante want me to take it to the next level? The boy was so god dam confusing! He was constantly giving me mixed signals!

Dante waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"I said, what time should I bring her over tomorrow?" A million questions popped into my head, one them being: would he introduce me as his boyfriend?

"Uh, is six okay?"

"Six is great. I'll be over at three to start the cooking"

What?

"Cooking?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Lord knows you're lost in the kitchen and I'm sure gran'll appreciate a nice meal as apposed to the crap they serve her at that nursing home shithole." He stuck out his tongue, plopping down against a giant oak tree. I sat down as well, blushing when Dante pulled me into his lap. "You have no idea how excited I am Ro!" He whispered hotly into my ear. "I'm spending the weekend with my two favorite people!"

God, why is it I can never stop grinning when he's around?

"I'm one of you're favorite people?"

He ran his soft hand through my hair, humming idly. "Of course you are." I kissed his cheek softly, heart thumping wildly while Dante continued humming.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know." Was his reply.

And somehow my smile fell.

* * *

"Dante! What do I wear?!" Dante's grandmother was arriving in twenty minutes. Every piece of clothing I owned was scattered across my room as I ran around frantically.

"Wear something that makes your ass look good!" Dante called from the kitchen. I was not in a joking mood.

"Dante," I whined. "I'm serious!"

"So am I! A nice pair of assless chaps and-"

"Dante!" Virgil hissed, while leaning against my doorway.

"I'd rather not have that mental image, thank you very much!"

I gave Virgil a impish smile, thanking him for shutting Dante's dirty mouth. Any other time and I'd be ecstatic but twenty minutes before meeting Dante's grandma? Not exactly in the mood.

"Look," Virgil crossed his arms, head bowing slightly. "Gran likes people that don't try too hard, just throw something on that makes you feel comfortable."

I looked at the pile of clothes, searching for something that fit Virgil's description. He sighed, walking over to my bed.

"I'm no expert but…the blue long sleeve with the black pants seems like a good choice."

Virgil's jaw kept flexing back and forth, back and forth. His words came out grounded and the atmosphere in the room soon became entirely too awkward. I grabbed the clothes and retreated to the bathroom, away from Virgil's hard gaze. You'd think after half a year of living with him that I'd be used to this by now.

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom, Virgil shot up, arms waving in the air.

"Idontcareifyou'redatingmybrother!"

My eyebrows furrowed together trying to decipher what the hell he had just said.

"Uh…what?"

He sighed. "I said, I don't care if you're dating my brother." Well this was an interestingturn of events, I never thought I'd have this conversation with Virgil.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Virgil agreed.

I-for whatever reason- started laughing manically. I thought we were dating, everyone around us probably thought we were dating; even Virgil thought we were dating. Somebody needs to let poor Dante in on this information apparently.

"But uh…we're not dating. Thanks anyways though, it was a niceguesture either way."

"Wait…you're not…?"

"Well…a better answer is I have no frickin clue. We act like we're dating but we've never said we're dating."

"Well, why don't you just ask him?"

Good question. Why don't I just ask him? One simple answer came to mind.

"Because I'm a wuss that's afraid of rejection."

Virgil laughed something he didn't do very often. "If you're just figuring that out now Ro, your life must have been a whole lot of being naïve or playing dense."

"Yes, well instead of living in the past and adding insult to injury, can we please focus on the present?"

"Sure thing, though I don't know what you're expecting me to tell you man."

"A little piece of roommate advice would help."

"Ignoring the fact that I never thought I'd ever be in this kind of situation, my advice: Do what you feel is right."

Why is it when you ask somebody for advice they have to go all guru vague shit on you? Why can't someone-for once-tell me exactly what to do?

"Not the answer you wanted?" Virgil guessed.

"Look, if I knew what 'felt right' I wouldn't be asking you for advice, now would I?" I hissed, careful not to alert Dante of our little conversation. Virgil sighed, causing me to scowl even further.

"Look, just bare with me, this is still extremely weird and twilight zone to me." I nodded, both of us sitting on my bed in silence.

"See, I've seen my brother when he's been in relationships, they always took a great toll on him. He tends to be attracted to guys that treat him wrong, even when he was still confused and seeing girls, he always brought home trash. Gran was worried about him for awhile. I was worried about him for awhile. He partied a lot in high school, throwing his social charisma into play and creating a wall of people around him. That's how me and him differentiate, he deals with his problems by surrounding himself with fake friends and I deal with my problems by blocking all those people out. We've always had a yin-yang kind of relationship. Most of the time the both of us were blocked out, even from each other and suffice to say neither of us had a great high school experience. Then he went off to college and things cooled down but he was still acting out. Eventually this year I come into to play and meet you. Then he meets you. And after that the acting out stopped, the craziness cooled down and I find myself feeling dense, dim-witted, feeble minded, whatever you want to call it, because I didn't see his attraction to you sooner."

I sat there, mouth gaping, uncomprehending of what Virgil was saying. Could I have been so dense this year not to see that Dante had liked me all along? Had I watched him so intently that I missed the obvious? Was I so entirely focused on the physical level for a majority of the time that I had miss the emotional aspects?

Well…shit.

"But…if he's liked me all this time and he knows for sure I like him,"

Love, I corrected mentally.

I love him.

"Then why hasn't he made a move?"

"Well," Virgil thought for a moment.

"When I first noticed that there was something going on between you two, I thought about it a bit and the answer actually became quite obvious. See, if I had to pinpoint one fault, I'd say your sin would be that you portray yourself as green, also adding that it is filled with naïve qualities."

I scowled. Again with the naïve bullshit.

"Now," Virgil said, trying to defend himself. "Whether or not that is completely true doesn't matter, what matters is that my brother believes it to be."

Just fan-flippin-tastic.

"He believes that you act green not only because you are green but also that you use it as an instinct mechanism to ward off corruptible influences and people. Like when you flinch or scream."

I nodded, understanding but not understanding at the same time.

"Dante's brain doesn't exactly follow the same path as you or I would. So maybe he hasn't drawn the same conclusion as we did from this whole situation. But he has drawn something."

I gulped. "And what would that be?"

Then, at that moment, Virgil's face twitched like he had snorted a line of cocaine. He doubled over onto the bed, spasming like he was having a seizure. It wasn't until I heard him snort that I figured out he was having a laugh fit. I glared as he wheezed and gasped for breath.

"He wants to protect your virtue!" He hissed, successfully causing me to pale.

* * *

After Virgil's little speculation, the night turned into some what of a chore. At first I had been excited about the whole thing but now I kept scrutinizing everything Dante did. The way he'd serve food for me instead of letting me serve myself. The way he'd give me a stern look when I cursed or how he'd give me smiles that were almost…motherly. I cant believe I hadn't noticed it before! Now it was only made worse because the stupid epiphany took away from the luster of meeting Dante and Virgil's grandmother.

'Call me Trish,' she had said, 'gran makes me sound old' and from then on I knew I'd like this woman. She was abrasive and kind and open minded, coming dressed in clothing that had a flower child feel to it. Immediately though she had asked something that I still didn't have an answer to.

"So, you're little Dante's boyfriend? I expected you to be taller," She snorted. "Then again, he always liked to be the man in the relationship. Men and your dominance issues, really, what'll it take now-a-days to have a relationship that's equal?"

I choked on the water that had slid down my throat seconds before. What's with all the comical choking going on lately?

"Uh," I squeaked. All eyes were on me. Dante looked indifferent-which really wasn't helping the situation- Virgil looked nervous, and Trish looked...curious. "I'm not his boyfriend."

I wish I was.

"Oh." She smirked, which looked quite disturbing on her wrinkled face. "Right." Then she winked.

This woman was one big bundle of craziness apparently.

"So boys," She announced. "How bout we play a game of Pictionary?"

And with that little announcement, the whole evening had sprung into one fiasco after another. Virgil had insisted me and Dante be on the same team (that little sly weasel!) hoping that it'll help the apparent tension that aroused somehow.

Of course things only got worse. Dante kept yelling at me and getting overly angry over a stupid game, he kept saying 'you're horrible at Pictionary' and that 'you should never consider a career in art.' It was insane and disconcerting all at the same time. At one point Trish had to step in and tell Dante to cool down, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happen.

Dante sat out on the balcony for the remainder of the night as Trish continued to apologize for his grandson's rash behavior.

"It's okay." I reassured, even though it wasn't. Trish definitely wasn't buying it.

"I know you're trying to put on a tough face Nero but just know that even though this might seem like a negative thing, not many people are able to get any sort of reaction out of Dante what-so-ever." She smiled. "I can sense people's Auras, and you're definitely a special one. Don't lose sight of who you are because one day soon, I think you could make my grandson very happy."

In all of Trish's kookiness that I come to terms with tonight, I found that maybe she really did have insight into these things. Virgil would later tell me it was all the drugs she took back in the sixties but I think she's not so crazy as Dante described her to be.

She gave me a knowing wink before heading out and promising she'd visit soon. Virgil soon followed suit, murmuring something about having some place to be, leaving me and Dante alone. I sat on the couch calmly waiting an extra ten minutes before Dante came back inside. He jumped when I stood up, apparently thinking I had left too.

"Fuck." He cursed.

I scowled, crossing my arms with scrutiny.

"Don't give me that look!" He hissed.

"Well, what do you want me to give? Hm? Am I supposed to look all innocent and happy? Fat chance after you've treated me like fuckin shit all god dam night!"

Dante cringed in a motherly 'watch you mouth' sort of way.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck fuck!" I shouted, feeding the fuel to his rage. "What, suddenly I'm some grade school child that can't even say the F word. Look, I got by without having a mother growing up, I sure hell don't need one now. Especially a guy that I have sex dreams about, what, are you trying to hurt my tiny ego beyond repair or am I too innocent to have one?" My eyes narrowed into slits. Dante hissed venomously.

I took a step toward him, flailing my index finger accusingly. "Look, if you don't want me then don't want me! I can deal with it, it'll hurt like a bitch but at least I'll know. Stop stringing me along like some sick science experiment!" Dante's jaw kept flexing as his fists clenched.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

I laughed bitterly. "Oh don't I? Please, either you enjoy confusing me or you're fucking bi polar. One second you're drawing pictures of my dead twin sister and the next you've gone berserk during a Pictionary game! Please, enlighten me as to what I'm not getting." I took another step closer.

"You don't know the shit that I've done."

"I don't care."

"You say that now but I could tell you stories of a pissed off boy in high school that was shooting up heroin and waking up in his own vomit."

"I'd make that boy forget his past."

"What if the boy doesn't want to forget it?"

"Why?"

"Because it lets him know that just as the world can swallow him whole, he can do much worse himself."

"I'd tell the boy to stop sinning with acedia and see the good that's right in front of him."

"But that's just it," he ground out as I took another step forward. "You're too good for the boy. He doesn't deserve you."

I snorted. "Now the boy is just being modest."

"I'm serious!" Dante shouted, breath hitting my face. "If there's one thing I've found it's that there's whole lot more then illness that's contagious in this world. Love is one of them. Deceit is another. But the most contagious of them all…sin. I've done bad things Nero, and already I'm rubbing off on you or have you forgotten when you got wasted?I'm not perfect but you-"

"I'm not perfect!" I screamed, punching him lightly in the chest. "No one is! Love isn't either and I don't ever want it to be! I want a nonstop romance where we fight and cry and have lots of crazy sex! Because I fuckin love you, even if you never could."

That's when all sanity was lost, in any other situation with any other person I probably could have retained my clarity but Dante…he was always the exception. I shoved him up against the nearest wall, surprised by the strength my body had at the moment considering the size difference.

I forced my mouth onto his violently, crushing our lips together with fever. The last thing I saw before shutting my eyes was a very surprised looking Dante. My hands slid down his toned back, falling causally onto his lower back before roughly cupping his ass. Dante gasped which I took as my opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth, sloppily deepening the kiss. This was like nothing I've ever experienced before. I've kissed girls before sure, but none them could compare to what was happening right now. Kissing Dante felt…right. It was better then any fantasy or any dream could prepare me for.

The only problem was: he wasn't kissing back.

Abruptly I detached myself from his smooth lips, breathing heavily while searching Dante's shocked expression. He didn't say anything; he just stood there, unblinking.

"Dante?" I whispered, pulling him out of his self induced trance. Then without warning, he shoved me aside and left with out as much as a good bye. I stood there dazed, confused, and wondering if this was really what a nonstop romance felt like.

* * *

A week went by with no sign of Dante. Virgil said he hadn't heard from him which caused me to worry like a mother hen. Suddenly I had all these horrid images in my mind: Dante wondering around in the middle of the night and being mugged, Dante putting a pistol in his mouth-to which I kept telling myself that I shouldn't factor myself in as some important god-and finally images of Dante taking his frustration towards me and putting it into casual sex.

Now, just how much sex could one person have in a day? In a week? Was there a limit, like after five lays in one day you're body cant produce enough energy for another orgasm? Was it never ending? Could we all screw like bunnies and never tire of it?

And so my virginal mind went on a crazy rollercoaster of endless questions involving libido and bunny metaphors. Well, you know what they say about insomnia and how it rots the mind. Too bad I didn't get to further examine my sanity because somebody had just climbed through my window.

The first thing the potential rapist said was, "Don't scream." How eloquent. Hey, I watch movies buddy; I know not to fall for that bullshit.(Funny how I'm not freaking out, mustbe the emotional exhaustion)Then the rapist stepped into the moon shed. I gaped.

"Dante?"

"Yeah." He whispered, sitting on the windowsill.

"Why the hell did you climb through the window? You have a freaking key!"

Dante shrugged; even in the moonlight I could see his indifferent expression. "I just felt like it." He walked over and set a folded up piece of paper on my night stand.

"You…you just felt like it? You could have fallen off the tree climbing up here and broken all your fucking bones or god forbid snapped your neck and-"

"Nero," He interrupted.

"I'm leaving."

My stomach abruptly sunk.

"Leaving as in…"

"As in leaving."

I shot up like a bolt of lightening.

"Where exactly are you going? And for how long?"

"Peru and however long it takes me to sort things out."

Sort things…sort things out!

"Is this because of me?"

"No." Then Dante abruptly turned on his heel and climbed back through the window from whence he came, leaving his apparent lie ringing in my ears.

* * *

"Please Lady, just one screwball and I'll never ask you for anything else in my entire pathetic excuse for an existence."

"No. And frankly I'm surprised Lance-the bouncer-keeps letting you into this place, you must have one hell of a fake ID."

After scouting out the place for Dante-only to find that he had quit his job-I decided to spill my guts to Lady and Mii who seemed all too eager to hear the gossip. Then with my pride already gone and my tail between my legs,I attempted to beg Lady to make me a drink to ease the pain. Too bad she was as much a bitch as I remembered her to be.

"My theory," Mii, chimed. "Is that Lance feels sorry for him. But then again," He giggled. "It might be because you look absolutely adorable in the picture!"

I proceeded to bang my head on the countertop. The only remotely good thing about this day was that it was almost over and once it was I had a whole week of spring vacation to look forward to. But again, that's a whole idle week of thinking about Dante. Dante and his stupid perfect smile that makes my heart pound, Dante, that dominates all my wet dreams, Dante, the guy that always knows what to say.

Dante, the guy I'm in love with.

I groaned.

"Life's like a box of chocolates," Mii mused.

I was not in the mood for cheesy movie quotes.

"You never know what you're going to get."

"Yes Mii, I've seen the dam movie."

"Ah, but have you truly taken the meaning in?" It wasn't a complex fucking equation; it didn't even have that deep of an underlying meaning in the first place.

"Can we not do this right now?"

"Look," Mii said, tone serious. "If there's one thing I've learned in this messed up world it's that you have to fight for what you want, things don't appear from thin air."

"And?"

"And maybe have you considered that after all the chasing he's done in his life that he just wants someone to do the same for him?"

I stared at Mii, the guy I'd already pegged as a brainless feeble minded dimwit that spent his time maintaining a preppy and bubbly demeanor but maybe…just maybe…he had a point. What if I was supposed to fight for Dante? What if this was fates way of telling me I had to be stronger?

I looked up at the glow in the dark ceiling, willing it to give me some kind. of sign. Then my phone rang. The minute I answered I was connected to a shouting Trish, yelling at me to run to Whitefield airport and stop Dante from boarding on a plane that was apparently leaving in less then a hour. I hung up, cursing a string of profanities. That was all the sign I needed.

Apparently there was a god after all.

* * *

When I arrived at the airport I only had fifteen minutes left. It was like I was in some warped reality, where everything was a cheesy romance movie and I was racing off to stop my lover. My life had become completely cliché. How…disturbing.

I kept pushing through the crowds yelling Dante's name and cursing the fact that airports were so dam big and fuckin crowded. I kept passing by clocks, small ones, big ones, ones that didn't actually look like clocks at all. They kept laughing at me and telling me this cliché love story was about to turn into a cliché tragedy.

"Dante!" I screamed, grabbing everyone's attention within a mile radius. "Dante!" I tried again. Still no answer. I flew by the eateries and the shops, trying to stop the stinging in my eyes.

That's when I saw him, eyes meeting mine as I flew past the crowd with vigor. Suddenly the note in my pocket weighed a thousand pounds as I replayed the words in my head. (For whatever reason-if I was honest I'd say it was because I was scared-I had waited until the drive over here to read it, almost causing me to get in an accident as I looked between the heavy traffic and the note)

Nero,

It took me a week to realize what you had meant and somehow I gathered the courage to write you this. You're not perfect. I can see that now. I'm disgusted with myself because I held you the way your father did. I never meant to hurt you, everything I did was selfish. I wanted you to be this perfect little angel for me, practically forced you to. I was so blinded by my attraction that I completely missed all the harm I was doing. And once I did, I ended up freaking out. I had convinced myself that'd I'd corrupt you, that'd I taint you and infect you. But I see now that you're a strong person and I don't need to worry or be paranoid. I trust you and you're not innocent. I'm finally admitting it. Feel free to dance around and cheer. Hopefully you don't hate me. Please don't hate me. You're everything to me. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.

Much love- Dante.

p.s. don't ever hide yourself behind anything again. I want the real you, everyday, every hour. Flaws and all.

I jumped into his arms, crying and raining kisses all over his neck, not caring that we had an audience.

"I love you! Please don't leave me!" I cried.

"I won't." Dante said simply.

No, that was just too…easy.

"But Peru…" I whispered.

"My flight doesn't leave until tomorrow." He chuckled. I pulled back, dazed.

"Tomorrow." I deadpanned.

Something wasn't right here.

"Yeah. And I aint going on it alone," He held up two tickets.

"Ever want to see god's thumb?" It took me a second to process this bit of information. Two tickets…me…Peru…tomorrow…us…him…me…Peru. I began once more with raining kisses down his neck, crying tears of joy.

"I love you." My whole spine tingled when he whispered those three little words. Merely eight letters, three words, and one sentence, yet they had the power to alter my world completely.

"Say it again." I pleaded.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you." "

With my name this time."

"I love you Nero."

And with that, my mouth met with his heatedly, as the crowd around us clapped.

* * *

That night we rented a motel. First thing in the morning we were kicked out.

Apparently the loud moaning and the sounds of thumping coming from our room had scared a few of the customers off.

* * *

The end. :)


End file.
